


Hypnovember Day 19: Eyes

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2020 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Healthy Kink Relationship, Hypnotism, Intimacy, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: LTR and kinky intimacy
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hypnovember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999849
Kudos: 9





	Hypnovember Day 19: Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to last year's [Stage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430476). You don't have to read that first, but it might give some more background if you want to know more about these characters.

Scott looked into his partner Brandon's eyes. Brandon had hypnotized him so many times over the years in so many ways but- this was one of Scott’s favorites. Brandon had such interesting eyes- they were green with bits of brown and brighter flecks of color. As he stared, he noticed the places where the colors blended and all seemed to swirl together. _Hypnotist's eyes_ , Scott thought romantically. It was so easy for him get lost in those eyes, so easy to get lost in Brandon and where he wanted Scott to go. In what he wanted Scott to do. In who he wanted Scott to become. He loved these moments where Brandon's eyes became his world and all Scott needed to be right now was his.

Brandon looked into his partner Scott's eyes. He heard himself saying hypnotic words to Scott but at this point he didn't really have to give what he was saying much thought. Right now, Brandon’s focus was on watching Scott slowly succumb. He knew his signs well enough. First, Scott would appear hyper-focused on his eyes. Then, slowly, some of the muscles surrounding those eyes would relax as Scott entered a light hypnotic state. As Brandon seduced Scott further and further into trance, it was almost as if he could see the lights in those eyes slowly going out, one by one. Sometimes Brandon asked Scott to resist trance at this point to prolong this part even longer, but right now he was enjoying watching him so enthusiastically give in. Brandon was always amazed that Scott was so willing to give himself completely to him in this way. As Scott's gaze became completely blank, Brandon felt a familiar rush of feelings. Protection. Craving. Power. Lust. Love. Feelings that only happened in this particular way when he had his partner totally, beautifully, and willingly under his control.

"Good boy," he smiled, pleased. "Very good for me."

It was time to start.


End file.
